Mily et Embry
by La Vita du 83
Summary: Mily part loin d'un homme violent. Elle vient vivre chez sa tante Sue avec sa cousine Leah et son cousin Seth. A la push elle rencontera l'homme de sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1: Mily

Et me voila moi Mily Hans en route pour Forks. J'allais vivre chez ma tante Sue avec mon cousin Seth et ma cousine Leah. Si je pars chez eux ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de parents. Non il me reste ma mère Hélène. Mon père Carl est mort il y a 2 ans dans un accident de voiture. Sa mort a étais très dur a surmonter mais j'y suis arrivais petit a petit. Ma mère elle a était anéantis elle s'est plonger corps et corps dans son travaille. Elle est neurochirurgien. Mais depuis 1 an elle a retrouvé le sourire. Elle s'est remarier avec un certain Dorian et si je suis partis c'est a cause de lui. Il est gentil mais quand il ne boit pas. C'est dire quand ma mère est là. Quand elle travaille il boit et il a l'alcool très mauvais et donc il passe ses nerfs sur moi. Quand il trouve que je mange trop lentement ou que je me douche trop longtemps il me frappe avec sa ceinture. Dans le dos ou des fois dans le ventre. Jamais au visage pour que cela ne se voile pas. Bien sur j'ai tente d'en parler avec ma mère mais elle ne m'as pas cru pour elle il est impossible qu'il me frappe. Du coup je n'ai plus tentait de lui parler. Et quand il l'a apprit il a était dans une rage noir. Petit à Petit je me suis habitué au coup. Malgré sa j'ai réussi conserver mes amies. Je ne voulais pas me fermer sur moi même. Je me suis pas comme sa. Ma tante et ma cousine sont au courent c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que je vais chez elle. Elles l'ont su quand elles sont venues ce weenk end.

Flash black

Je soulevai mon pull pour aller me doucher quand Leah entre dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Je remis mon pull. Elle ferma la porte et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Leah -Qui t'a fait a?

Mily -Personne je suis tombe

Leah-Je sais très bien que te ment.

C'est vrai qu'il parait que je ne suis pas doué pour mentir surtout à elle.

Leah-Alors maintenant dit moi qui t'ai fait cela.

Je soufflai et sentis les larmes coulés. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive en 1 an.

Mily en souffla et en ravalant ses sanglots -Dorian

Leah s'avanças et me prit doucement dans ses bras.

Leah -Je te jure qu'il ne te fera plus de mal.

EN effets le lendemain ma tante s'était arranger avec ma mère pour que je reparte avec eux.

Fin du flash black

Dans pas très longtemps je serais dans ma nouvelle maison loin de lui. J'étais assis derrière à côté de Leah. Seth étais devant et dormes. Je regarder par la fenêtre le paysage n'étais rien d'autres que de la verdure. Je me tourner vers Leah cette dernière regarder la vue. En même temps quoi faire d'autres a par sa et dormir. Je décidais de fermait les yeux et de penser a la push. J'y suis née. On y est restés jusqu'a mes 7 ans puis on est partis par rapport au travail de ma mère. Je suis sur que ca me feras du bien de revenir au source comme dise mon père.

Sue -On est arrivés.

J'ouvris les yeux et regarder par la fenêtre. Leur maison n'avait pas changé. J'ouvris la porte et sortis une fois que ma tante se soit garer. Leah sorti elle aussi. Sue réveilla Seth. J'ouvris le coffre de la voiture et prit les sacs. Nous ratâmes dans la maison.

Leah -Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

On monta les étages. On arriva dans la chambre d'amies qui serait mienne pendant un certain temps. Je posai mes sacs sur le lit.

Leah - Je te laisse ranger tes affaires si t'as besoin de quelque chose je suis dans ma chambre.

Mily -Ok merci

Elle sortit et je rangeais mes affaires. Une fois que tous fut ranger je descendis dans le salon. Seth était assis sur le canapé et parler au téléphone.

Seth -Oui vous n'avez cas passer ... Ouais ok a toute.

Il reposa le téléphone et je m'assis a côté de lui. Il prit la télécommande et zappa sur différentes chaines.

Seth -Alors sa te fais quoi de revenir ici.

Mily -Sa fait du bien. La push m'as vraiment manqué.

On parla encore un peu quand Leah descendis nous rejoindre. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna la porte. Seth se leva et partis ouvrir. Je vis Leah soufflai. On entendit plusieurs bruits avant l'arriver de plusieurs garçons dans le salon. Ils se ressemblaient. Ils étaient tous grands dans les 1 m très 80 enfin plus au moins. Assez costaud. Les cheveux courts se qui est rares chez les quileuttes.

Seth -Alors les gars je vous présente ma cousine Mily. Mily voici Jacob Paul Jared Embry Quil.

Mily -Salut

Les garçons en cœurs -Salut

Mon regard se posa sur Embry . Il est différent des autres. Il est plus grand puis il a un plus que je ne peux pas d écrire. Je vis que son regard étais lui aussi posait sur moi. Je détourner mon regard vers Leah qui étais assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Je m'assis donc sur l'accoudoir tandis que les garçons s'assirent sur le canapé. Seth a zappa pour mettre un match de baseball. Je regarder l'album photo que Leah tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'était arrêtée sur une photo de nous deux petites. Les garçons étaient absorbés par leur match. Mais de pouvais sentir le regard d'Embry sur moi. Quand le match fut terminé ils décidèrent de partir. Puis nous passâmes à tables. Une fois le repas fini je montais prendre une douche. Puis me partis me coucher. Mais je n'arriver pas a trouvé le sommeil toute mes penser tait tourner vers Embry. C'est bien le premier homme qui me trouble autant.


	2. Chapitre 2: Apprendre a se connaitre

Je me réveillais tôt. Tous le monde dormaient encore je décider d'allais faire un tour. Je m'habiller et descendit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Je mis un petit mot sur le frigo.

Je suis sorti prendre l'air. Je suis à la plage. Bisous a toute a l'heure.

Une fois sortis je marcher vers la plage en espérant ne pas mettre tromper de chemin. Après un quart d'heure de marche je me retrouve sur la plage. La vue est toujours la même. Je respirais l'air frai. J'ai toujours regretté d'être partie. Parfois je me dis que si on serait restes mon père serait toujours en vie. Je m'assis sur un rocher et regarder les vagues.

-Salut Mily

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourner vers la personne qui me parler.

Mily –Salut.

Je lui souris. Il s'assit prés de moi.

-Alors que fais tu la de bon matin ?

Mily –Je prends l'air et toi ?

-J'aime venir ici pour réfléchir. Sa doit te faire bizarre de revenir ici après tant de temps.

Mily –Oui.

- Seth m'a dit que tu savais joue de la guitare mais que tu avais arrêté. Pourquoi ?

Mily – Si je jouer c'étais plus pour mon père que pour moi. Pour moi c'est juste un passe temps.

-Oui je vois. Et tu crois que je pourrais un jour t'entendre joue ?

Mily –Hum oui pourquoi pas.

Il me souri. Je trouve qu'il a le plus beau sourire qu'il peu exister.

Mily –Et si on parlait de toi ?

-Si tu veux que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?

Mily -Hum tu as des frères ou sœur ?

-Non et toi ?

Mily -Non fille unique.

Pendant encore un moment on se posa des questions de ce style. Puis je regarder l'heure. Neuf heures il faudrait mieux que je rentre. Je me levais et me retourner vers lui.

Mily -Heu il vaut mieux que j'aille Embry.

Embry –Si tu veux je peux te raccompagniez. Sa t'éviterais de marcher dans le froid.

Il semblait content à l'idée de me raccompagner.

Mily –Oue si tu veux.

Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Je le suivis donc jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte.

Mily-Merci

Il me fit un sourire en coin. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il se mit en place et démarra la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Mais pas un silence pesant. Nous arrivâmes vite à la maison. Il se gara il n'y avait plus la voiture de ma tante. On rentra la porte étais ouverte.

Mily –Seth ?

Seth –Je suis dans le salon.

Je me diriger vers le salon suivit d'Embry. Seth étais sur le canapé les pieds sur la table basse.

Mily –Ou sont tatie et Leah ?

Seth –Elles sont parties faire les courses. Et ta mère a appelle elle m'a chargé de te demander de la rappelle sa avait l'air urgent.

Mily –Elle t'a dit autre chose.

Seth –Non

Embry se mit sur le canapé. Je montais dans ma chambre. Et appelais ma mère. Elle répondit au bout de trois coups.

Helene –Allô

Mily –Allô maman c'est moi.

Helene –Oh ma chérie sa va ?

Il y avait un truc qu'il clochait. Ma mère me parlait en Français se qui est rare. Oui mon père était Français. Donc on sait le parler. Et ma mère le parle quand elle est nerveuse ou énerver. Ou quand elle veut que l'on ne la comprenne pas.

Mily -Je vais bien mais toi sa va?

Helene -Oui oui.

Je l'entendis soufflai

Helene -Voila en faite si je t'ai appelle c'est pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais aussi pour t'annoncer que hum que...tu sais j'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix mais je ne peux pas garde sa. Je suis je suis enceinte.

Mily -Qu...quoi?

Helene - Dans 7 mois tu vas être grande sœur.

Mily -Mais c'est sur?

Helene -Oui mais tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.

Mily -C'est pas je suis juste surprise.

Helene -Et ce n'est pas tout.

A elle recommence a me parler anglais.

Mily -Ha bon et quoi d'autre

Helene -Comme je sais que tu es mieux à la Push et vu que j'aimerais que le bébé naisse à la Push nous avons décidé de venir y vivre.

Mily -Ha oui mais quand?

Helene -C'est l'histoire de quelques mois. Ma chérie je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. Je t'embrasse je t'aime.

Mily -Moi aussi maman.

Je raccrocher. Et me laissais tomber sur le lit. Ma mère allait avoir un bébé. Et ils allaient revenir vivre ici. Le reprit loin de lui n'auras pas duré longtemps. Mais se n'est sa qui m'inquiète. C'est le bébé. J'ai peur qu'il s'énerve et le frappe ou même qui frappe ma mère pendant qu'elle soit enceinte ou non d'ailleurs. J'entendis la porte d'en bas claquer. Je descendis Leah et Sue étaient rentrées. Et Embry parti...


	3. Chapitre 3: journée mère fille

Une semaine. Sept jours que je suis revenue à la Push. Les cours reprennent dans une semaine. Une semaine que je retrouve Embry le matin a la plage. Mais pas intentionnellement. C'est juste que tous les matins j'allais passer du temps sur la plage. Et il était la. On parlait de tous et de rien. Et sa fait aussi une semaine que j'ai appris que ma mère est enceinte. Et dans 2 mois ma mère et Dorian vont emménagés dans leur enfin notre nouvel maison.

Sue -Mily

Mily -J'arrive.

Je descendis dans le salon. Quand j'arrive je fus stupéfaite de voir ma mère cette dernière me prit rapidement dans ses bras.

Hélène -Oh ma chérie tu m'as tellement manqué.

Mily -Toi aussi mais que fait tu la?

Sue -Ta mère est venu pour quelque jour pour te voir.

Hélène -Et pour que l'on ait visité toutes les deux la nouvelle maison. Tu va voir d'après les photos que j'ai reçut elle est magnifique.

Mily -Je n'en doute pas.

Sue -Mais comment a tu fais pour trouver une maison aussi vite.

Helene -Je connais la sœur de la personne qui vend la maison.

Sue -Oh oui je vois.

Hélène -Ma chérie va chercher ton sac

Mily -Pourquoi?

Hélène -On va faire les magasins Seattle.

Je souris et monter chercher mon sac. En y pensant sa fait longtemps que l'on a passé une journée toute les deux. Je redescendis et nous partîmes. Durant le trajet on parla surtout du déménagement et du bébé. J'étais heureuse pour elle mais je me faisais tous de même du souci. Une fois arriver on fit diffèrent magasins

Hélène -Pas quoi veut tu commencer?

Mily-Comme tu veux.

Hélène -Par des robes je trouve que tu n'en mais pas assez.

C'est vrai que je préfère les jeans au grand désarroi de ma mère et c'est parti pour deux heures de shopping intensive. Après avoir choisit des robes jupes etc. on s'attaqua aux chaussures bijoux sac. Puis on alla manger. Ma mère prit un hamburger frites moi des pâtes carbonara.

Hélène -Tu es contente d'être revenu à la Push.

Mily -Oui sa fait du bien de revenir à la source.

Ma mère me sourit

Hélène -Tu sais Dorian à hâte de te revoir. Tu lui manque. Il aurait voulu venir mais il à pas peu se libérer.

Mily -Oh hum...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire je me voyer mal lui dire 'moi aussi il me manque'. Ma mère fronçât les sourcils.

Hélène -Pourquoi est tu mal a l'aise quand on parler de lui? Je sais que c'est dur que tu ne veux pas remplacer ton père mais tu sais il te considère comme sa fille.

Mily -Je ne suis pas sa fille. Et jamais quelqu'un remplaceras mon père.

Helene -Ce n'est pas je que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu sois un peu plus gentil avec lui.

Je décidé de ne rien répondre de toute façons a quoi sa aurais servit? A rien elle le défend quoi qu'il arrive alors. On fini le repas dans le silence. Puis on rentra car j'avais protesté avoir mal a la tète. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.


	4. Chapitre 4: les falaises

On rentra donc chez ma tante. Il y avait un silence pesant dans la voiture. Aucune de nous deux ne parla. Et après deux longue et interminable heures on arriva enfin. Je sortis de la voiture récupéra mes sacs. Ma mère fit de même avec mes siens. On rentra. Il y avait de l'agitation provenant du salon. Je ne m'en occupe pas trop et monter à l'étage pour déposer mes sacs. Je commençais à rangée quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vis Embry me sourire.

Embry -Salut

Mily -Salut.

Embry -Tu va bien.

Mily - Cava et toi?

Embry -ça va. Je suis venu avec Jack pour voir ton cousin. Et j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle ressemble beaucoup à ta tante.

Mily - C'est vrai.

Embry -Heu je me disais que si tu voulais je pourrais te faire visiter les falaises.

Mily -Hum Oue pourquoi pas.

Embry -Si tu veux on peut y aller maintenant.

Mily -si tu veux, mais avant il faut que je range les affaires que ma mère m'a achetées.

Embry -Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Mily -Non c'est bon je te rejoins dans le salon.

Embry -Ok

Il redescendit dans le salon pendant que je me remis à ranger mes affaires. Une fois que tous fut plié et mis à sa place je descendis direction le salon. Il y avait Seth et Jacob assis dans le canapé blanc. Embry lui étais assis dans le fauteuil noir qui fessait l'angle. Il n'y avait ni ma mère ni ma tante. Leah non plus, mais elle sait normale elle est partie à Port Angeles pour acheter des livres qui lui faillaient pour les cours. Quand Embry me vit il se leva du fauteuil et me regarda intensément. Seth et Jacob relevèrent la tête vers moi.

Jacob -Hey Mily sa va?

Mily -Oui et toi?

Jacob -Impec.

Embry -Bon tu es prête on peut y aller?

Mily -Oui c'est bon. A tous à l'heure les garçons.

Seth et Jacob -Bye

Embry m'emmena dans l'entrée où il récupéra son blouson en cuir. Pendant que moi je pris ma veste beige. Une fois que l'on ait mis nos vestes ont sorti de la maison. Il m'ouvrit encore une fois la portière. Je lui souris et monter. Pendant que j'attachais la ceinture il s'installa côté conducteur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Mais pas un silence pesant non plutôt un silence relaxant. Il sa gara sur le bas côté des falaises. On descendit il me prit la main et me guida jusqu'aux bords des falaises. Delà la vue était imprenable. Les vagues qui s'échouent sur le bas des falaises.

Embry -La vue te plait?

Je me tournais vers lui et remarquer que nos mains étaient toujours liées ce qui ne me dérange pas et apparemment lui non plus.

Mily -Elle est sublime. Tu viens souvent?

Embry -Oui quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Le cadre est reposant.

Mily-Oui je vois

Il s'assit m'entraînant avec lui sur le rebord. Je me penchais légèrement pour regarder les vagues. C'est vrai la vue de cet endroit est reposant.

Embry -Alors, comme ça tu vas être grande sœur.

Mily regardant toujours les vagues -Oue

On resta plusieurs minutes silencieux.

Embry-Le rouge te va vraiment bien.

Je sursaute en ne m'entendant pas à l'entendre. Puis je regarde mon t-shirt couleur rouge.

Mily -Merci.

Je lui souris gêne. Il me fit un sourire franc laissant voir ses dents blanches. Je rougis. Ce mec me trouble vraiment car, c'est très rare que je rougisse.

Embry- Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis.

Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts chauds me touchent ma joue droite. Et elle me brûla. Il approcha son visage doucement vers le mien. Mon cœur s'affola. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est qu'il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je laissais tomber toutes mes barrières. J'allais toucher ses lèvres quand nous fumes interrompus.

* * *

Voila après une longue attende mon nouvo chapitre. Et ne me destetai pas tro d'avoir coupe la il fau bien un peu de suspence nn? J'espere ne pas avoir fai bocoup de fautes. Laisser vos impresions bisous


	5. Chapitre 5: souvenir d'enfants

J'allais toucher ses lèvres quand nous fûmes interrompus.

Par son portable qui se mit a sonné. Je me reculais pendant qu'il répondait.

Embry avec un ton un peu sec -Oui

-...

Embry en soupirant -ça ne pouvez pas attendre.

-...

Embry -Je sais Sam

Sam ? Comme Sam Uley Sam l'ex de Leah? Embry me fixa un instant.

Embry -Oue c'est bon j'arrive.

Je lâchais sa main et me relevait pendant qu'il raccroche. Il se leva rapidement et me fit face. Il ancra ses yeux d'un noir profond dans les miens.

Embry - Désole il faut j'y allais. On a besoin de moi.

Mily -Tu connais Sam Uley?

Embry -Heu Oue.

Mily -Hum.

Embry -Oh mais j'y pense Emily est aussi ta cousine non?

Mily -Oui elle l'est pourquoi?

Embry -Je vais chez eux pour aider Sam à faire des travaux. Tu peux venir. Et après on ira se promenant. Enfin si tu veux bien sûr sinon je te ramène chez toi.

Mily -Tu sais je ne voudrais pas déranger. Puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Emily.

Embry -Je suis sûr que tu ne dérangeras pas et puis ça lui fera plaisir de te revoir.

J'haussais les épaules peu convaincues.

Embry -Bon on y va?

J'acquiesce et nous nous mimes en route pour aller chez Emily et Sam. Emily cela fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois je crois que c'était à l'enterrement de notre Oncle Harry. Puis on ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé. J'étais restée le plus souvent avec Leah. Et elles ne se parlent plus à cause de Sam. Et oui Sam qui avait quitté Leah pour Emily. Elle s'est sentie trahie par l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde et sa cousine qui était comme une sœur. Petite nous étions un petit trio. Personne ne nous embêter sous peine de représailles. Un jour je me rappelle à 6 ans Emily avait quelques rondeurs (qu'elle n'a pas gardée bien longtemps) Un garçon l'avait traité de grosses vaches et étais partis en rigolant avec ses copains. Emily n'ayant pas le répondant des Young n'avait rien répondu. Mais quand Leah et moi l'avons su nous avons préparé une revanche. Très bête je vous l'accorde mais, une revanche quand même. Le lendemain je lui est proposée de venir se balader avec moi et il a accepte il avait un petit faible pour moi. On s'est assis sur un banc. On a beaucoup parlé jusqu'à ce qui me dise qui me trouvait belle gentille et drôle ce à quoi j'ai répondu que moi au contraire je le trouvais moche bête et méchant. Deux rires se sont élever et Leah et Emily sont sortis des buissons a côtés. Je me suis levée pour les rejoindre. Il a voulu se levais mais, il est resté colle au banc. Leah y avait mis de la colle forte.

Leah -C'est ce qui s'appelle être vache. C'est bien ce que tu as dit à ma cousine non?

Il s'est énerve et a réussi à se levais de banc mais, il a déchiré tous son pantalon il a dû rentre chez lui en caleçon. Je reconnais que c'était bête et un peu méchant. Mais on est comme ça quand on s'en prend en un membre de notre famille. Embry se gara face à une petite maison. Les murs sont en bois peint en rouge. Il y avait une ouverture où il y avait des gens dans une cuisine. On sortit de la voiture. J'hésitai à avancer Embry le vit et me pris la main pour m'inciter à avancer. On entra dans la cuisine ou se trouvait une grande table ronde beige. Sur laquelle étais posait 2 grands plateaux un avec des muffins aux pépites de chocolat et l'autre avec des gaufres. Au tour de la table y avait Paul Jared Quil. Et un homme un peu plus vieux. Les cheveux noirs et courts. Ils ont voulu lancer une mode ou quoi? Les quileutte ont les cheveux longs et non courts. Je le reconnue comme Sam grâce aux photos que Lee m'avait envoyée. Emily qui était derrière un plat de travail releva la tête vers nous. Elle arrêta de cuisiner et viens me prendre dans ses bras. Je lâchais la main d'Embry pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Emily -Mily tu m'as manquée tu sais.

Mily -Toi aussi

Elle me lâcha et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Quil -Salut

Mily -Salut les gars

Emily -Mily je te présente Sam

Sam se leva de la chaise et viens à ma rencontre il me tendit sa main que je la serrais. Oh mon dieu la poigne qu'il a.

Sam -Enchante j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Emily -Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Elle me prit ma main et me montra les différentes pièces de sa maison. Elles sont toutes chaleureuses et dans les tons beiges chocolats marrons. On finit par s'asseoir dans le canapé marron du salon. Les garçons étaient toujours à table et parlent.

Emily -Alors, tu te sers toujours de tes charmes pour faire tout ce que tu veux des garçons.

Je lui souris

Mily -Non j'ai arrêté au collège.

Emily -Je me souviens qu'avec certains garçons tu as été vache.

Mily -Hum c'est vrai qu'ils en ont bavé.

Emily -Surtout Cyril Thomas et Jérémy

Mily -Oui mais bon aussi c'étaient un peu de leurs fautes.

Emily -Tous a fait comme le jour où tu leur as dit que tu trouvais que les garçons qui se jettent dans la mer glacée pour toi étaient trop mignons. Et que tu cous ils se sont jettent dans la mer qui ne devait pas dépasser les 2 degrés.

On rigola se rappelant leur tête

Emily -Ou quand tu as convaincu Cyril de montais en haut de l'arbre contre un bisou.

On parla encore un moment de nos aventures de quand on était plus jeunes. Jusqu'à qu'Embry me ramener devant chez ma tante car, il se fessait trop tard pour aller se promener. Je lui fis la bise. Et rentra. Le reste de ma soirée fut normal.


	6. Chapitre 6: cauchemard

Mily -Dorian arrête tu vas lui faire perdre le bébé. Lâche là.

Il se retourna vers moi.

Dorian -Mais c'est ta faute si je la frappe.

Mily -Qu...quoi?

Dorian -Tu es partis il faut bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un d'autre tu ne crois pas?

Il se remit à la cogniez encore plus fort.

Mily -Lâche là LÂCHE LA.

On me secoue et je me réveille. Je suis dans une chambre avec les murs bleus ciels une armoire chêne de l'autre côté je reconnus la chambre d'amie de ma tante. A côté de moi il y a Leah. Elle me toucha le front.

Leah -Ca va?

Mily -Oui je crois.

Leah -Tu fessais un cauchemar.

Mily -Je voyais Dorian frapper ma mère et me dire que c'est ma faute qu'il fallait bien qu'il se défoule et ...

Je me mis à pleurer. J'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prend à elle. Leah me prit dans ses bras.

Leah -Calme toi ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. D'accord?

Mily -Oui

Leah -Faut que tu te reposes demain c'est la rentrée.

Mily -Leah?

Leah -Quoi?

Mily -Tu peux rester dormir avec moi stp?

Leah -Bien sûr.

On se recoucha et j'arrive à m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Dring Driiiig Driiiiiiig

Ahhhh je hais les réveille. Je ne suis pas la seule puisque pour le faire taire Lee le balança sur l'armoire.

Leah -Quel est l'imbécile qui a créé le réveil.

Je bâier. Leah se leva et s'étira.

Leah -Tu veux y aller la première dans la salle de bain?

Mily -Non va s'y je ne suis pas assez réveille.

Elle sourit et partit prendre sa douche. Je me lève à mon tour et descendit pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ma tante préparait des pans cakes. Seth en avait déjà une assiette pleine.

Mily -Bonjour

Sue -Bonjour ça va?

Mily -Oui et vous?

Sue -Oui. Ta mère m'a appelle ce matin elle est bien arrivée. Elle t'embrasse et te souhaite bonne chance pour ta rentrée.

Je m'assois sur une chaise et me sert un verre de lait.

Mily- Je l'appellerais ce soir.

Sue finit de cuire les pans cakes et les servis. J'en mangeais quand ma cousine descendit. Elle est habillée d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt violet foncé à manche mi-longue. Avec des baskets.

Leah -Tu peux y aller.

Je finis ma bouchait et monter à l'étage. Je levais mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon. Je me place sous les jets d'eau. L'eau est tiède. Je me lave aussi les cheveux. Une fois lavé je sortis et me placer devant le miroir. Je me tourne pour être dos à lui. Je mis mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite et regarde l'état de mon dos. Celui-ci est moins rouge. Les traces s'atténuent. Mais toujours visible. Sur mon ventre j'ai 3 bleues. Ainsi que 1 sur ma cuisse gauche. Je me demande si un jour elle disparaîtrait. Non je préfère ne plus y pense. Je me sèche les cheveux et m'habille d'un slim bleu délave avec un haut noir simple mais, que j'aime bien. Comme boucle d'oreille je mis des créoles rouges. J'attachais mes cheveux d'une pince noire. Et voilà je pense être présentable.

Leah-Aller Mily on va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Je ne répondis pas et descendit au plus vite. Je mis ma veste en jean et pris mon sac de cours. Puis on partit pour aller au lycée dans la voiture de Leah. Seth est en 1 année et Leah et moi en 3. Plus qu'une année et nous avons fini le lycée. Elle se gara près du bâtiment central sans doute. On sortit de la voiture. Je remarque qu'Embry Quil et Jacob sont déjà arrivés. Seth alla les rejoindre pendant qui Lee et moi on dirigions vers l'accueil pour récupère mon emploi du temps. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se trouve derrière le bureau. Les cheveux longs noirs la peau bronze. Un chemisier noir.

Mily -Bonjour madame je suis la nouvelle Mily Hans.

La secrétaire. -Ha oui. Bienvenue voici votre emploie du temps. Un plan du lycée et une feuille à faire signiez par tous vos professeurs et il faut me la ramené ce soir.

Mily -Très bien merci bonne journée.

La secrétaire -A vous aussi.

On sortit de l'accueil. On croisa deux garçons qui me regardèrent. Ils ne me sont pas étrangers. Ils sont tous les 2 grands mais, un plus grand que l'autre, les cheveux mi-longs noirs. Ha enfin la vraie coiffure quileutes.

Le 1 garçon -Mily?

Mily -Oui

Leah -C'est Cyril et Thomas.

Mily -Oh je ne vous ai pas reconnu.

Thomas le plus petit -Merci.

Cyril- Comment ça ce fait que tu sois revenu?

Mily -C'est une longue histoire.

Cyril -En tout cas ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir.

Thomas -Moi aussi. Tu es encore plus belle que petite.

Mily -Merci.

Leah -Viens j'ai oublié mon portable dans ma voiture.

Elle partit et je la suivis. C'était sans compte sur les garçons qui nous suivirent.

Cyril -T'es revenu définitivement?

Mily -Oue

Thomas -Et tu sais que tu me dois un bisou.

Mily -Pourquoi?

Thomas -J'ai réussi à te cueillir des cerises de chez madame Valler.

Mily -Ha peut-être.

Thomas -C'est même certain.

Lee leva les yeux au ciel.

On arriva enfin à sa voiture ou se trouvais Embry Paul Quil Jacob Seth.

Leah -Levez-vous de ma voiture.

Paul -Oh ça va elle n'a rien ta bagnole.

Leah -Encore heureux.

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Embry. Puis son regard se posa sur Cyril et Thomas. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient déjà morts. Je sens mon portable vibrât. Je le sortis de ma poche et vu appel entrant maman. Je décrochais

Mily -Allô

-Allô

Je me figeais sur place. Ce n'est pas ma mère au bout de fils.


	7. Chapitre 7: la premiere matinée

_Je me figeais sur place. Ce n'est pas ma mère au bout de fils._

Mily -Dorian?

Dorian -Oui tu ne reconnais pas ma voix.

Je m'éloigne.

Mily -Quesque tu veux?

Dorian - C'est à propos de ta mère.

Mily paniquée. -Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Dorian -Non rien de grave mais, elle est à l'hôpital.

Mily -Rien de grave mais, elle est à l'hôpital.

Dorian -Oui elle a eu des pertes marron elle est donc allée à l'hôpital pour voir ce que c'est.

Mily -Et?

Dorian -Ce n'est rien mais, elle reste la nuit pour être sûr.

Mily -Hum d'accord heu tu diras à maman de m'appelais quand elle sort.

Dorian -Bien sûr.

Sans plus lui parler je raccrochais. La cloche sonna. Lee s'approcha de moi.

Leah -Viens on y va.

Je la suivis. On avait cours de mathématiques. J'ai toujours été forte en maths. On arriva dans les premiers le prof était déjà là. Lee alla s'asseoir et moi je me dirige vers lui.

Mily -Bonjour je suis la nouvelle Mily Hans. On m'a donné ce papier que vous deviez signiez.

Le professeur. -Oui bienvenue.

Il me signa ma feuille et me dis d'aller m'installer près de Leah.

Leah -Pourquoi Dorian t'a appelé.

Mily -Comment tu sais que c'est lui?

Leah -Heu ben je t'ai vu de figea puis t'éloigné.

Mily -Ma mère est à l'hôpital mais rien de grave.

Le prof -Bien écoutez moi aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les équations avec différentes inconnues.

Le cour se passa plus tôt bien. La matinée se déroula plus tôt vite. Je me dirige vers la cafète quand je croise Embry dans les couloirs.

Embry-Salut

Mily- Salut.

Embry -Tu va à la cafète?

Mily -Oui.

Embry me souris -Sa tombe bien je t'accompagne

Mily -Merci

Embry -Alors, ta matinée?

Mily -Ca c'est bien passe.

On parla encore un peu quand une fille assez grande la peau peu bonze. Les cheveux teints en blond. Derrière se trouve des filles qui lui ressemblent.

La fille -Alors, comme ça c'est bien vrai la grande Mily Hans est revenu.

Je regarde Embry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

La fille -Tu ne me reconnais pas?

Mily -Non.

La fille -En même temps c'est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. Je suis Cindy Cindy Fren.

Mily -Ha oui la fille qui avait peur de Leah.

Embry rigola.

Embry -Et c'est toujours le cas.

Cindy le fusilla du regard.

Cindy -Je voulais juste te dire que Thomas est mon mec donc évite de t'en approche.

Mily -Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le laisse je préfère ceux avec les cheveux cour. Comme Embry.

Je me tourne vers ce dernier qui afficha un sourire satisfais.

Mily -On y va.

Embry -Oui.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena au self.

Embry -Comme ça tu préfères les cheveux courts.

Mily -Oui sa fait mieux je trouve.

Embry -Hum.

On arriva enfin à la cantine.

Embry -Tu mange avec nous?

Mily -Si tu veux.

On fit la queue pour prendre notre nourriture. Près de lui je me sentais bien repose. Embry prit un plateau rempli. Comme entrée une part de pizza en plat une assiette de pâtes avec stack deux yaourts une mousse au chocolat et un soda. Pour ma part je pris juste une salade compose et une pomme. Je ne mange pas souvent le midi.

Mily -T'as un grand appétit dit moi.

Embry -C'est vrai on me dit souvent que je suis un estomac sur pattes.

Je souris.

Embry -En tout cas ce n'est pas ton cas.

Mily -J'ai rarement faim le midi.

On se dirigea vers une table près d'une fenêtre dans le fond de la salle. A cette table se trouve Jack Quil Jared.

Jack -Salut Mily.

Mily -Salut les gars.

Quil et Jared -Salut.

Quil -Que penses-tu de notre cher lycée et de ses lycéens.

Mily -Pour le lycée ça va et pour les lycéens d'après ce qu'ai j'ai vu ça va aussi.

Jared -T'as rencontre Cindy non?

Mily -Oui je ne me rappelle pas d'elle comme ça.

Embry -Il parait que si elle est devenue comme ça c'est pour ne plus être la fille de l'ombre comme elle l'était avec toi.

Mily -C'était pas la fille de l'ombre.

Embry haussa les épaules. A ce même moment Leah arriva et s'assit côte de moi.

Leah -J'en ai déjà marre de tes soupirants.

Mily -Mes soupirants?

Leah -Cyril et Thomas.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Embry se tendre.

Mily -Il te voulait quoi?

Leah -Que je leur dise ce que tu aimes ce qui te fait craque etc.

Quil -Waouh à peine une matinée que tu es là et tu leur fais déjà tournée la tête.

Je crus entendre un grognement émané d'Embry. Si seulement ils savent que Thomas ou Cyril ou même un autre garçon pourrais faire n'importe quoi que je m'en ficherais mon cœur est déjà pris. Et oui je vous l'apprends je suis amoureuse d'Embry Call.


	8. Chapitre 8: la cicatrice

Je soufflais. Il commence à m'énerver. Ha j'arrive enfin vers ma salle de biologie. J'entre dans la salle bien entendu suivit de Thomas. C'est mon troisième et dernier cours de la journée. Depuis le premiers cours de l'après midi Thomas me suivit. Comme on avait tout ces cours en commun il m'accompagne dans les salles s'installe près de moi. Me questionne sur pleins de chose différentes de ma couleur préfère à mon film préfère cuisine etc. Et là je dois dire qu'il m'énerve. Je me demande même quand il respire. Je me dirige vers le professeur pour faire signiez ma fiche. Elle me la signe et me dit de m'installe près d'une jeune fille au premier rang. Je m'assis donc près d'elle.

Mily -Salut moi c'est Mily et toi?

Elle releva la tête rougit légèrement.

La fille -Moi c'est Kim.

Mily -Enchanté.

Elle me fit un léger sourire et se concentra sur son livre. Kim n'est pas grande mais, pas petite non plus. Les cheveux mi-longs légèrement ondulées châtains. Les yeux bleus verts. Elle ma l'aire gentille mais, réservée. Je me trompe peut-être. Le reste du cour se passa bien s'en plus. Je rangeais mes affaires quand Thomas s'approcha de moi.

Thomas -Tu veux que je te ramener comme Leah termine plus tard.

Mily -Hum non merci je vais prendre le bus.

Thomas -Tu es sûr?

Mily -Oui

Sur ce je sortis de la salle de classe pour me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus. Où je me retrouvais avec Kim. Plongeais dans un livre.

Mily -Tu prends souvent le bus?

Elle sursauta et me regarda.

Kim -Euh non ma voiture est au garage.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

Mily -Tu n'es pas une vraie quileute non?

Kim -Non ma mère est originaire de New York.

Mily -Et ton père.

Kim -Il est quilleute.

Mily -Ok.

Un silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus je montais la première paye ma place et m'assis dans un siège au milieu du bus. Kim paya la sienne et se dirigea vers moi.

Kim -Je peux.

Je le souris.

Mily -Oui vas-y.

Elle s'installa donc sur le siège à côté.

Kim -Et toi?

Mily -Quoi et moi?

Kim -Tu es une vraie quileute?

Mily -Non mon père est français. Mais, ma mère est quileute.

Kim -Ok.

J'appréciais parler avec elle. On parla encore jusqu'à mon arrêt. J'avais apprit plusieurs choses sur elle. Comme sa couleur préfère est le rouge. Qu'elle est fille unique qu'elle veut faire des études pour devenir institutrice en primaires. Qu'elle avait 16 ans bientôt 17. Et qu'aux premiers rebords elle parait timide mais, une fois qu'on commence à la connaître elle l'est beaucoup moins. Une chose est sûr c'est que c'est une fille sympa. Je pris mon sac de cours.

Mily -C'est mon arrêt. A demain.

Kim -A demain.

Je sortis du bus. Je marchais environ une dizaine de minutes est arriva chez ma tante. Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de passer le palier qu'une main chaude entoura mon poignet. Je me retourne vers le si beau visage d'Embry. Ce dernier me souris. Je ne peux m'empêchais de lui rendre.

Embry -C'est Seth qui m'as dit que tu avais fini tes cours. Et hum je me disais que si tu voulais on aurait peut aller se balader.

Mily -Où?

Embry -Où tu veux.

Mily -Je veux bien aller aux falaises.

Embry -Bon alors allons-y.

Il me lâcha mon poignet et on se dirigea vers sa voiture. On monta. Il démarra.

Embry -Tu connais bien Thomas et Cyril.

Je fus surprise qu'il me pose la question.

Mily -Non pourquoi?

Il haussa les épaules.

Embry -Tu es rentré comment?

Mily -En bus.

Embry -Tu sais Emily a étais très heureuse de te revoir.

Mily -Elle te l'a dit?

Embry -Oui.

On arriva il se gara sur le bas côté. Je descendis de la voiture. Et retourne voir le bas des falaises. Je sentis la présence d'Embry à mes côtés. Je me retourne. Mon visage si situe cas quelque centimètre du siens. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens. J'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse mais, je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un à cause de Dorian. J'aurais trop peur pour lui. Ses mains se nouaient aux miennes. Il avança son visage vers le mien. Il s'arrêta quand nos nez se touchèrent. Il attend que je franchisse les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Mon cœur s'accélère. Mon cœur prit du poids par rapport à ma raison. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. L'une de ses mains passa dans le bas de mon dos. S'en s'appuie sur ce dernier. Ma main libre alla dans ses cheveux. Puis sa langue vient demander l'accès de ma bouche. J'accepte. A bout de souffle on se sépara. Il coula son front au mien. Il me sourit. Puis son regard dévia sur nos mains entrelacées. Il fronçât ses sourcils. Je regarde donc nos mains et vis que ma veste et mon tee-shirt étaient remonte et que l'on voyait ma cicatrice...

* * *

Cc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je tiens a remercier toutes celles qui m'ont écrite des rewiens sa m'as fait très plaisirs merci. Je voulais aussi vous demander si quelqu'un nous voudrais pas devenir ma correctrice. Merci et laisser moi vos avis bye.


	9. Chapitre 9: l'explication

Embry -C'est quoi?

Mily -Rien.

Je voulus retiré ma main de la sienne mais, Embry n'est pas de cet avis. Il me serra mon poignet plus fort. Il souleva ma couche de vêtement pour me voir ma cicatrice. Cette dernière part du haut de mon poignet droit jusqu'aux bas de mes veines. Elle est diagonale. Et très proche de certaines veines. Cette cicatrice est aussi sa marque. Sa marque pour prouver que je suis à lui quoi que je fasse.

Flash black

Il me balança sur mon armoire. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol. Il s'approcha et me donna un coup dans le ventre.

Dorian -Tu croyais quoi? Qu'en lui disant que je te battais elle allait me quitté? Ou mieux m'envoyais en tolle. Tu es à moi tu m'entends TU ES A MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE. TU PEUX FAIRE CE QUE TU VEUX TU RESTE MIENNE.

Il me donna un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Puis il partit. J'essaye de me relevais. Mais, j'ai mal. Je m'assoie attendant que sa passe. Dorian revient avec un...un couteau? Il s'approcha de ma moi et le fit lentement glisse sur ma joue. Je sentis les larmes arrivaient. J'ai peur.

Dorian murmure -Si fragile.

Il prend mon poignet. S'approcha de moi. Et me murmure à l'oreille.

Dorian -Juste pour que tu te rappelles que tu es à moi et que tu ne pourras rien faire contre sa.

Sur ce il prit le couteau. Le fit glisse le long de mon poignet. Evitant les veines. Les larmes coulent d'elle même.

Fin du flash black.

Embry -Rien?

Mily -Arrête tu me fais mal.

Il retira vivement sa main de mon poignet. Il plongeât son regard noir de colère dans le mien.

Embry-Dit moi ce que c'est.

Mily -C'est rien je... heu je me...

Embry -Ta voulus te suicidé?

Je vis dans la peine et de la tristesse dans son regard.

Mily -Non bien sûr que non.

Embry -Alors comment cette cicatrice et venue?

Mily -Je ne veux pas en parler.

Embry blessé-Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Son si beau visage d'habitude tellement heureux se tord de peine et de douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de posa ma main gauche sur sa joue. Il inclina son visage pour ressentir encore plus ma peau sur la sienne.

Mily -Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Embry -Pourquoi?

Je ne répondis pas ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il le remarqua.

Embry -Dit moi qui t'as fait sa stp. Ai confiance n'ai pas peur. Tu peux tout me dire.

Je baise ma tête. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Trop de personnes sont au courent. Puis je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction. Pourtant j'ai envie de lui dire de parler sans peur de tout lui raconté. C'est comme si j'avais besoin qu'il connaisse se que je ressens.

Mily -Pas maintenant stp je veux pas gâcher se qu'on vient de faire.

Il me regarda. Et me fit un petit sourire. Puis hocha simplement sa tête.

Embry -Désolé.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Un de ses bras passa derrière ma nuque et l'autre sur le bas de mon dos. J'accroche mes mains derrières sa nuque. Quelques minutes après la pluie commença à tomber.

Embry -Je vais te ramener chez toi avant que tu sois malade.

Il desserre son étreinte pour commencer à partir vers la voiture mais, je le retiens. Il se retourne vers moi. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front. Son tee-shirt noir moule son torse. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je m'approche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser. C'était doux sans précipitations. On voulait simplement profiter de cet instant plein de douceur. Il arrêta notre baiser en premier. Il me sourit et je lui rendis.

Il

Prit ma main et nous allâmes dans sa voiture. Une fois sa ceinture bouclais il me reprit ma main. Il l'a quitté que pour passer les vitesses. On arriva vite chez ma tante à mon grand regret. Il se gara devant. Je vis la voiture de Leah. Je tourne ma tête vers Embry. Je me perdis dans ses yeux si profonds. Puis un cri de loup se fit entendre. Depuis quand il y a des loups à la Push? Embry -Tu devrais y aller.

Mily -Oui.

Il s'avança et me donna un léger baiser.

Mily -A demain.

Embry -A demain.

Je pris mon sac et sortis de sa camionnette. Je m'approche de la porte d'entrée je l'entends redémarrer. J'ouvre la porte et la referme une fois à l'intérieur. J'entendis du bruit dans le salon. Mais, comme j'étais trempé si partis dans la salle de bain pour me sécher et me change. Je mis un simple jogging noir avec un tee-shirt blanc. Je redescendis et alla dans le salon. Leah et Tante Sue était sur le canapé.

Mily -Salut.

Leah -Hé tu été ou?

Mily -Embry m'as amené aux falaises. Où est Seth?

Sue -Chez Sam.

Mily -Sam?

Sue -Oui tu sais le...

Mily -Je sais qui c'est mais, pourquoi Seth est chez lui?

Ma tante et ma cousine se regardèrent.

Leah -Pour l'aider à des travaux.

Mily -Des travaux?

Leah -Oui.

Je m'assis sur le canapé. Et regarde le film enfin à ma moitié car je pense surtout à Embry et au baiser qu'on a échangé. Seth rentra à l'heure de diner. Le soir je m'endormis paisiblement mais, je crus entendre un cri de loup pas loin d'ici.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Voilà je remercie encore celle qui m'on écrit des review et qui on soit mit cet fic en alerte ou dans stori favorite sa me fait très plaisir. Laisser vos impressions bisous.


	10. désoler

**_Désole je part en vacance du 15 au 30 juillet je ne pourrais donc pas assure la publications de mes fic mais je vais faire mon possible bonne vacance a tous a bientot_**


	11. pause

**_desole desole desole encore et vraiment desoler mais j'ai de gros problemes familliaux de santé (pas la meinne) et d'argent enfin bref rien de tres interresent je ne pourrais donc pas publier regulierement et mes fic son en pause je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Mais je fais mon possible mais l'inspiration n'y est plus. Voila desoler a bientot j'espere^^_**


End file.
